The Hybrid
by icy manipulator
Summary: A new story with a never before seen twist, i hope, on that alltime favorite scenario of a betrayed Harry Potter. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Title:**Hybrid  
**Author name:**Icy Manipulator  
**Author Category: **  
**Keywords:**Harry Phoenix

**Rating:**R

**Summary:**A rude awakening.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, and Warner Bros., Inc, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Ian Malcolm**: God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs...  
**Dr. Ellie Sattler**: Dinosaurs eat man. Woman inherits the earth...

**Ian Malcolm**: God help us; we're in the hands of engineers.

-Quotes from Jurassic Park

Prologue

**Summer 1977 Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic.**

In a darkened room, a long mahogany table rests. Around it in matching high-backed chairs were seated a number of the brightest and best magical beings of the time.

"I'm telling you know. We have no other choice. We need to revive Project 824 if we could have any chance of surviving this menace." The youngest member of the group said heatedly. He was clearly annoyed at the groups' hesitation in using any means necessary to destroy this evil plaguing their land.

An old scratchy voice spoke up "two mistakes cannot make right…." But he was interrupted. This time by a woman sitting beside the first man. "Ah, but we'll now make sure that everything is right. Special controls can be put in place. After all, it has been more than thirty years, in this time there were a lot of new discoveries and advancement in the field of magic."

"No! Manson's project was the very reason we're in this mess. He couldn't control his creation once it gained comprehension... NO! We are not building another riddle of those thrice damned Type-One Manson's! Look at what it's calling itself now!" Another woman answered heatedly.

"Yes. you are right, ofcourse. We can't afford another T.O.M. riddle. However, an aside to project 824A, Project 824B does show promise and could easily be adapted to modern standards." The old man who had been speaking gently pull on his long white beard as he let a twinkle in his eyes he continued speaking.

"It's just by happenstance that we were able to learn that this new Dark Lord Voldemort is actually our missing prototype. It is too bad that the failsafe on the Type-One did not work as we had thought it did when we heard nothing of it for the first few years since it escaped… So I propose we reinstate Project 824B, the Homo-Anima Research. They were working on the type 'D' and have great success on the type 'C' before the project was shut down. I'm sure we could continue this project and use it to track down and stop Manson's failed Type-One."

"Who's going to head this project?" Another man grumbled. They all knew there wasn't any choice.

The renegade experiment in creating the ultimate warrior by combining genes of magical animals and wizards had backfired on the wizarding world and was now too powerful to stop. The Type-One was pre-programmed for self preservation and the moment it learned that the project was getting its plug pulled due to lack of funding, it killed its creator and escaped to parts unknown. The Researchers weren't worried though, since their experiments had built in safe guards that would automatically dispel the creature once time passed without being rejuvenated. The only way they could see to defeat this creature was to send another one at it.

Albus Dumbledore nodded at his colleague and stated that since he was once part of the original team in the Type-Ones' creation and a fellow of the 824B, he was the man most suited for the job.

"So, how are you planning to get on with this." The Longbottom matriarch asked him. She was the primary on he should convince, all others should follow her lead.

"I've taken the liberty of gathering all the research documents and have managed to find most of the original equipment in storage. In a few weeks we shall have a viable laboratory to conduct our tests and experiments."

b-----------------------------------b

July 30, 1980 Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic.

From the eyes of everyone around them, they were the perfect couple. Both of them smart and talented, they were looked up to by their peers. Immediately after Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore hired them for a very Top Level project for the ministry. Although they were rated in the beginning as Aurors, the Department of Mysteries sanctioned them as Unspeakables. Not that they complained since it offered increased pay and they were trying building a family.

The sad news however was that Lily was barren. On a second attempt of Voldemort on their lives, a cutting hex wounded her deep in the abdomen. It was by a miracle and James stubbornness that she was still alive.

They poured themselves into their work as they've been taken off of field research and into the labs. As Albus had told them, this could be a chance on getting a child of their own.

The closest success they've gained was with the old Type 'D'. It was basically a clone of a fully grown man whose genes came from Albus himself and his pet phoenix. The trouble was, as they've determined, that the hyper-accelerated growth process caused the brain to turn to mush and likewise rendered the subject insane just after seventy-two hours of being released from the tanks. There was also a problem of gene rejection, which hopefully they've solved.

They were now about to initiate the bonding for Type 'E'. A gene mixture of Dumbledore's Phoenix, Lily and James.

Lily Potter looked up from her scrying and smiled weakly at James. She was nervous, since in essence they would be the parents of Type-E. They've determined that the only way for the experiment to be successful was to allow it to grow normally, much like Manson's Type-One.

But as per Dumbledore's design specifications, unlike the Type-One, this one would have a control feature of blocking its abilities until legal majority, when they were sure that morals have been instilled. Just like a real person. Aside from this, a backup control was created that, they hope, was foolproof, incase the original failed.

"Ready Lils" James asked as he hooked up the last of the power-inverters

"Ready as I'll ever be." She answered as she placed the tip of her wand in a small slot that pointed to a small glass beaker suspended in bubbling green goo which was then contained in a large, four feet diameter and eight feet high, cylinder.

An eerie blue glow surrounded the lab as they activated the contraption. A few minutes of feeding it magic was all it took and they saw the beaker break and dissolve. It was unmistakable. The small blob was rapidly forming cells and groups. Nine months sped up to nine hours.

In the early hours of the 31st of July 1980, Lily and James Potter pulled out the infant from the growing tanks to stop the accelerated growth and tested it for viability of survival or an Apgar test, a standard muggle practice they've applied.

"So what are we calling him, James?" she asked her haggard husband an hour later. He's been awake, just like her, for almost forty-eight hours now. Yet, he gave a winning though confused smile.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked down at the baby boy that, although it was just a few hours old, she was rapidly getting fond off. "We can't very well call him Homo-Anima Research Project Type-E or H.A.R – E or plain Type-E for that matter; He has to grow up normally…"

"Harry…" James said after a minute of thought. "We'll call him Harry… you know, H.A.R. –E. and since his got most of my genes… what about Harry James… yeah, it's got a nice ring to it… Harry James Potter." He continued excitedly.

Lily just smiled as she tried to hold back painful tears. She couldn't bear a child, but she and James created one. The mother in her clawing out forcefully in affection for this little boy that she still haven't let go off.

"Welcome to the family, Harry." She said lovingly.

And the baby, Harry, did something no other infant could do. His eyes popped open, revealing his emerald green eyes… and crooned with delight… in phoenix song.

**Summer 1997 Smallest Bedroom, Privet Drive**

Harry tossed and turned from his light sleep. He was dreaming again, that same dream over and over, of a past he didn't know. Now there he lay in that moment of in between waking and dreaming, as his subconscious mind faded to the background and yet again forgotten. A moment later, his eyes snapped open to a very familiar sound.

"Fawkes?" He said as he brushed away the cobwebs of sleep. "What are you doing here?"

The red-gold bird just stared at him, considering him for his worth, and then it began to speak. Speak! Harry was surprised.

"It's time for your first burning, child of my blood…" Fawkes trilled a few notes and in flashes of red and gold other Phoenixes began flash-firing into his room and began to sing.

Just then, before Harry could truly comprehend what was happening, he felt himself heat up as flickers of golden red flames slithered along his suddenly unclothed body, and like kindling encountering a spark, he and his room was then swashed in golden flames.

AN There's not much original plots coming out there in the HP Fan Fiction world, and I think I could say that I haven't seen anything close to this plot yet. To tell the truth, I've been sitting on this egg for quite a while since I can't get the time enough to properly consolidate everything. At any rate, an excerpt of this is in my other piece (Way of the Force). Although, I am still deciding whether it would play a major part in its final act and start of the sequel as my other two fics since this is a recent addition (a year old I guess). Should I continue with this story? Although it would really, really, _really _ slow down the progress of the fics in general (as if they weren't slow now).

Another option, I for someone to co-write this with me. Any offers?

Tell me what you think.


	2. Whispers

**Title:**Hybrid  
**Author name:**Icy Manipulator  
**Author Category: **  
**Keywords:**Harry Phoenix

**Rating:**R

**Summary:**Let's leave Harry to burn for a bit and take a glance at what other things are happening.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, and Warner Bros., Inc, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**I do not have enough faith to be an Atheist.**

**-Frank Turek**

Chapter 1- Whispers

…As the Seventh Month Dies…

Ottery St. Catchpole.

The light of the pale moon fell softly upon the sleepers' face. And as it fell it gave glimpse to the slow change that was occurring, as once what would be called cute slowly changed and matured. Even her body grew out the baby fat until finally as the dead of night fell way to dawn, a woman was reborn.

In another part of the same town, a young woman was awake a she stared at the same pale moon. She was different to most in her own detached way. Most if not all who would look at her wouldn't even take a second glance and those who do would most probably stay away as far as possible as they snickered at her strange ways.

But, in the scheme of things, this was good. For none but a few would ever really know the real Luna or the power, her curse she would say, that was bestowed on her the night her mother died.

As the moon straddles the earth in her pale reflected light, showing the same face for all to see, so too is Luna, who straddles the vast probabilities of the 'what if's'. A child outside of time and space yet trapped in every world in which she exists.

"So…" she whispers to her namesake. "It has begun here too."

#12 Grimmauld Place

The meeting had started well enough as with any of the orders' meetings. The difference however, was the number of attendees present. It would seem that a general assembly of the entire Order had been called. This was reflected in the veritable size of the hall in which they met. The only ones not accounted for where those on special missions and in itself meant only that they were on 'Potter Guard duty'.

New members had been invested, as well as a general status report had been given with regards to the war effort. With these done, it was well past midnight when Dumbledore steered the meeting into the subject which was beyond a doubt to everyone, the very reason this meeting was called, The Chosen One - Harry Potter.

"As you are all in no doubt aware…" the wizened wizard began. "Today marks Harry's seventeenth birthday and with this comes his coming of age." He then paused for effect. Whatever else he is, Dumbledore was a master of drama.

A slight murmur sounded through what he fondly refers to as the 'sheep'. Some of those who knew Harry were of a mind that this introduction could be Harry's nomination to the Order, while most just waited patiently for the headmaster to continue.

A very small and select few however, knew of the real reason. It was time for the wars' most potent, if not only, sure weapon to be unveiled.

_An hour later…_

Her hair cycled from its usual hot pink to lime green and a myriad of other hues. A normal occurrence if you happened to be both angry and a metamorphagus, which is what one Nymphadora Tonks actually is.

The man beside her didn't notice though. He couldn't believe that something like this had been hidden from him, by his best friends even. His fisted hand clenched in indignation at the immorality of it all. As he knew what it was like to be considered non-human… But this! These people are talking about a living, breathing entity as it were a quaffle… a thing… and this was Harry! A boy he had cared for as a son… and ever since Sirius' death…

And that was just another thing, Sirius could still be alive, if what Dumbledore said was true… and more, James and Lily … he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

What surprised him though, as a nudge and a nodded head from Tonks indicated a direction to look at, was the sort of division among the Weasely family. He noticed the tensed stance between two groups, the Twins and surprisingly Percy in one, the rest on the other. He had assumed when Dumbledore said that the Weasleys' knew, it was all of them. Clearly it was not the case. Ofcourse, there was also the youngest, Ginny, who was ofcourse absent.

Tonks and Remus' scrutiny did not go unnoticed however as the trio saw him and gave a nod in understanding. No matter what they would stand with Harry!

Dumbledore weighed and calculated the odds of the nights' revelation. The clock was ticking and he would need the support of an even dozen to perform the required programming ritual that would, in a word, fully activate and control HAR-E. He shook his head; it wouldn't do to think of Harry as a young 'man' anymore.

He continued his scan of his 'flock' and catalogued those that were surely with him and those against. Those undecided, can be dealt with later. But the choices now, where much more important. The bedlam continued and he allowed it so. Voices of arguments in various corners of the hall as people heatedly defended their side of logic.

It was when he had just gazed at a large group with Remus , ready to leave by the looks of it, that the meeting hall's doors opened to admit an exhausted looking Alastor Moody.

The din quieted as he reported in gasping breaths.

"The boy's gone Dumbledore, we managed to bring the muggles out of the house… But the fire… it was magically induced…. there was no stopping it… it consumed everything…"

An Undisclosed Location

The Dark Lord, Voldemort, stared at the starry sky. He knew of the importance of today, the 31st of July.

He knew what the boy is and he had hoped that he could turn him to his way of thinking. But then again, the underlying instincts, the programming, was just too hard to deny as was his primary directive, which was to survive at all cost.

It was these that caused him to attempt to terminate, once news had reached him, the weapon developed against him. It was in hindsight that he realized his mistake. A mistake that almost caused him his 'life'. It was well and good that his creator had envisioned his use as the ultimate soldier. Like a video game character that has multiple lives that could continue if defeated at a level, so did he in a way have seven… no, six lives left to help him continue. But this was not enough for Lord Voldemort. While the self preservation routine in his core program, granted him the cunning and resourcefulness to do so, unlike earlier versions that would throw themselves into the line of fire to reach an objective, the inherent flaw was that death was something he could not accept. From as early as he could remember, everything he was told to do, whether wanted or not, was on pain of death to ensure his cooperation. Logic dictates that he could and should do the same to those who would defy his will.

But first he needed immortality and the total annihilation of all those who stand in his way.

So here he has returned to the place of his 'birth' and 'rebirth'. His minions gathered in the lab and research rooms in an attempt to recreate more of his extra lives or better yet a way to make it permanent.

TBC

AN Wow, can't believe the Prologue got that much of a response. Well, here's another chapter of Hybrid. I hoped I opened up more insight into this 'new AU Harry World' where everything is REALLY, _Really_, really not what it seems.

Answers to the gods of writers or review answers:

Bukama Stealth : RE: wings and Physiological changes. I won't go with the Cliché. ;-)

T.E.N. : Welcome to another of my fics. It's nice to lay back and make fools of ourselves from time to time. It helps with stress. I love engineering work, well maybe I'm just lucky enough to apply my field of work, aeronautics - specifically aircraft engines, with one of my hobbies – RC Planes. And I heartily agree, Engineers build the world. Why, there's this Engineer that went to Hell and….i'll tell it next time. ;-)

Mighty BoB - I'm glad you like it. Well, the books and most fics play the wizarding world as ignorant fools, but here I'm playing with another general wizarding world trait in the books that I've noticed, which is their arrogance.

AingealBan – Glad I caught it. I hope you liked this chappy.

Jessika Black – thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try my best, but everything is up in the air right now.

Imgonnadie – I'll try and I hope your pen name does not happen.

DarkPhoenix2500 – I hope I could keep your attention and pray (or better yet spank me in reviews) to keep me off the old, beaten and clichéd paths.

Broadsword- thanks for dropping by. I do hope I could keep it this way and meet the expectation of all the readers.

Enchantedlight- glad you like it and I'll try.

McM15 – Yup that's the point, mysteries will keep cropping up especially after this chapter. ;-) Well, Dumbledore was and is still one of the guys that worked with Project 824B with James and Lily as some of his underlings.

Ocean's Abyss - ;-) all shall be made clear as the chapters' progress.

I'd like to point out that my other fics have not been abandoned and the last few chapters (thankfully) require some tweaks to incorporate this fic into the overall feel of _my_ alternate reality Harry 'verse. I hadn't planned on it, but this was just an outline of one world of several I've created for worlds that would be affected by what Voldemort was doing in Way of the Force. (did that make sense?) But, then One reviewer liked it and asked nicely if I would make it into a full blown fic. See what a little review can do?

b------------------------------------------b

**A Different sort of Wizard**

Recently one of my friends, a computer wizard, paid me a visit. As we were talking I mentioned that I had recently installed Windows on my PC, I told him how happy I was with this operating system and showed him the Windows CD. Too my astonishment and distress he threw it into my micro-wave oven and turned it on. I was upset because the CD had become precious to me, but he said 'Do not worry, it is unharmed.'

After a few minutes he took the CD out, gave it to me and said 'Take a close look at it.' To my surprise the CD was quite cold and it seemed to have become thicker and heavier than before. At first I could not see anything, but on the inner edge of the central hole I saw an inscription, in lines finer than anything I have ever seen before. The inscription shone piercingly bright, and yet remote, as if out of a great depth:

4F6E65204F5320746F2072756C65207468656D20616C6C2C204F6E65204F5320746F2066696E64207468656D2C0D0A4F6E65204F5320746F206272696E67207468656D20616C6C20616E6420696E20746865206461726B6E6573732062696E64207468656D

'I cannot read the fiery letters,' I said.

'No,' he said, 'but I can. The letters are Hex, of an ancient mode, but the language is that of Microsoft, which I shall not utter here. But in common English this is what it says"

'One OS to rule them all, One OS to find them, One OS to bring them all and in the darkness bind them..."


End file.
